happy_flare_dayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yanks
The Yanks are a lawless and unforgiving group of organised bandits. Formed by the remnants of a US Scout Troop and built on American ideals, the Yanks remain as one of the largest and most powerful gangs within the Wilds, often sending out raiding parties and taking what they want. As of late however it seems they are trying to turn their lifestyle around, their new leader now claims they protect the people they once opressed. Though they still raid and kill proving these bandits are not as organised as they make out to be. ''People 'Founders' *Unknown US Scout Leader *The Yankees Scout Troop 'Leader' *Unkown US Scout Leader (Former) *General Lee (S1) *Clint 'Notable Members' *Unknown US Scout Leader *General Lee *Clint *Wrench *Denver Locations 'Headquaters' *Wooley Woodlands Scout Camp (Former) *Big Tunnel (Former) *Roofless House 'Camps' *Wilds Cove History 'The Yankee Scouts' Society had begun to crumble, up in the mountains, away from the crisis two scout troops camped nestled on the outskirts of the woods. The Yellow Jacket Boy Scouts and their visitors from America, The Yankee Scouts. Soon word of the societal crumble had travelled to the camp. The two scout leaders both agreed that they could not come back down from the mountain. They both agreed that they needed to build a new society, to teach the troop to survive on their own and to create a new survivalist society that would prosper and live on while the rest of the world fell apart. Deeper in the woods they taught the troop all they needed to now. How to surive on limited to no supplies, how to hunt and fight of attackers both creature and man but most importanlty they taughted them how to make weapons and deadly traps. The camp prospered and life went on. The troop never questioned their leaders and followed them wholeheartedly. Eventually the leaders told their troop of the societal collapse. The troop remained vigilant however, brainwashed into survival by their leaders, convinced that all they once had was now gone. 'War of The Flies' Eventually the troops sent out scouts to gather information. Some didnt make it back. The ones who did however talked of great suspicion within the cities. They talked of how the other countries could not be trusted and how those who were not native to the land had been rounded up into great asylums and were being questioned and excuted. This caused suspicion to spread through out the camp and soon there was infighting. The leaders, turned mad by their time in the forest had come up with their own theories. The Yellow Jacket leader claimed the Yankee Scouts were spies and the Yankee Scout leader claimed this was all a rouse so the UK could spring an attack on America. Soon all out war had broken lose within the forest. The two scout leaders lead their child soldiers into war for over a year. The young killed each other in the name of their new found generals for control over the forest. Throughout the war The Yankee Scouts stayed on top winning battle after battle, it seemed they would come out victorious. However nearing the end of the war The Yellow Jakcet Boy Scouts, in a last ditch effort, mustered up a plan to finally put an end to what seemed like a lost war. The plan worked. The Yellow Jacket Boy Scouts attacked when least expected turning the tide of the battle in minutes. By the end of the night The Yankee Scouts had began to retreat. They left the woods, travling out into the Wilds in the name of survival. 'The Big U.S. Tunnel' 'The Yanks''' he Yankee